


Ass Follicles

by That_feelio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_feelio/pseuds/That_feelio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleep over at Midorima's house has gone a little off track for Takao, but it works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Follicles

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something dont judge me you turds.
> 
> "So what should we call ourselves now?" Takao mischievously asks. "Very close friends? "BROS" or how about manly men who are just very close...!" Takao breaks down in laughter below Midorima.
> 
> Collab w/ xasse

When Takao wakes up, he sees a naked Midorima on top of him, with the expression of a hungry predator, about to go for the kill. Takao didn’t react, it was just another dream. Just another simulation his brain attempts to make for him. Not that the Midorima in his dream isn’t the most beautiful thing on this planet, but having these dreams just makes Takao reflect upon how guilty he feels. Midorima thinks of him as a friend, but Takao.. he receives these dreams. Just how far away is his grasp from a romantic relationship with Midorima…

  
The dream ends with Takao about to reach his limit from Midorima’s superior skills. Takao, like always, would wake up with a stiff hard-on. Except, unlike at home, Takao is not in his safe and warm bed, he is in Midorima's room; and in the same bed. At home this would be easy to take care of, but now, he might be having second thoughts. Midorima, the real Midorima was right beside him. He was within his grasp, all Takao had to do was move his hand to Midorima and maybe, just maybe...he would accept him. Before he realized what he was doing Takao had reached out to Midorima's head, and weaved his fingers through Midorima’s luscious green hair. After realizing what he had done, Takao immediately pulled away his hand and lay on the bed in shock of his misconduct . While contemplating on his actions, his guilt arrived like a tsunami, and his built up feelings started to turn into tears, and tears into a full on sob. Trying to suppress his feelings, he covers his mouth with his hands. Not knowing where the tissues are, he uses the blanket to wipe away his tears, pulling on it in the process. Whilst pulling it had pulled off a bit of Midorima's part of the blanket. This in precedent caused him to gradually awaken from his sleep. Whatever dream Midorima was having stopped, and he would now wake up to a crying Kazunari.

"Takao...?" Carefully asks the Midorima in a daze.

  
"Shin-chan?..." Takao sniffles, tears still running down his cheeks.

  
“What happened? Why are you crying?” inquires Midorima

  
“Well I-I-I” sniffles Takao “I- had- “ Takao pauses to regain his breath. ”I had a d-dream” Takao begins. Midorima nods, positioning himself to intently listen to Takao.

“And, it was abou- about Shin-chan.” Takao carefully continues. Carefully lifting himself up into a sitting position. Failing to tuck away his hard-on, it comes into open view but he quickly pulls up the blanket afterwards.  
Oh no, did Midorima see that? wonders Takao.

  
“Anyways, I kee- keep on getting the same dream-” Takao begins, his train of thought interrupted by the flow of his tears. “And after the dream, I wake up with-”

“A boner?” Midorima asks

  
Takao pauses in shock.

  
He knows. He found out. Midorima knows...what do I do. Takao remains silent, as if awaiting his death. His eyes empty themselves of all emotion, as he sits in place, too shocked to move a muscle. The world is falling isn’t it? My death is near. And while the sky loses its balance, I’ll lose Midorima. The sun will burn and my life will rot away. Midorima will hate me. He’ll walk away, throw me out and never wanna see my face. At practise he’ll ignore me. He won’t pass to me. He won’t talk to me, no greetings and farewells. No more after school ice cream and no more rickshaws. No more seeing his charming face and his beautiful voice. No more of those occasional smiles and smirks that light up Takao’s day.

“Takao?” Midorima carefully asked, wary of Takao’s present state. Yet Takao continues to remain paralyzed, with his desolate eyes staring into space.

"Takao!" Midorima raised his voice and snapped his fingers around Takao's head. Takao gave no response, not even blinking. Not knowing what to say, or how to say it Midorima took action rather than word. He gently took Takao in his arms and hugged him.

Midorima simply held Takao for a long period of time until Takao could come out of his trance and until he could cry himself out and calm his beating heart, till it falls back into equilibrium.

"Now is probably not the time to mention his boner.... it's been pressing against me this whole time...I still feel it and it's been distracting me. Does he even realize this..? Hopefully he's almost done. Oh Takao, just what exactly could cause this many feelings to come out. He had tried to make a move on Takao...did it scare him that much...oh no..." Midorima continued to cerebrate upon these new terrifying thoughts.

Finishing off his last few sobs and letting out his final tears Takao lifted his head back up as if coming back from hibernation and gently wipes away the last droplet from his eye. Then giving a wide smile of pure happiness he replaces his hands behind him, so he can detach all parts of his body from Midorima. His smile did not just show happiness, it showed absolute bliss. As if all that crying didn't happen at all.

"Are you alright now?" Midorima asks, trying not to attack Takao then and there.

"Yes, I believe so." Takao lies down, lifting his hand to his forehead and looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry you had to see that... and listen to it." Takao paused " I just can't believe... that it's real." He mumbled

"What was that Takao? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh its nothing, don't worry about it."

"I demand I hear what you just said. You were just crying in my lap for half an hour, anything you say at the moment is something I need to hear." Midorima's intonation hinted a small amount of asperity.

Then he heard a laugh. A laugh.

Midorima swore Takao was doing this on purpose.

"Well, I don't want to make it awkward, but right before you took me into your arms, I believe you asked about a boner?"

"And you." Midorima crawls on top of Takao, placing his hands on either side of Takao "Just sealed your fate for tonight." Midorima smirked realizing just how dominant he can be.

I can't stop smiling. I just can't. This is the most emotion Shin-chan has shown in his whole life, including the time when we were searching for a certain lucky item, where they ended up with over 30 plush goats. And so, here I am under Midorima's grasp, ready to practically be devoured, putting all that fake simulation to the test. Would it come in handy? Probably not. Real life is different, much different. Much more...real. Midorima is just too beautiful. Dreams are just failures compared to the real thing.

"Shin-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"As do I, nanodayo."

"So what should we call ourselves now?" Takao mischievously asks. "Very close friends? "BROS" or how about manly men who are just very close...!" Takao breaks down in laughter below Midorima.

"We are now..boyfriends..." Midorima decides

"Boyfriends we ar-" Takao begins but is interrupted with the deepest kiss, and their first kiss, as boyfriends that is.

"That..." Takao breathes "Was disrespectful"

" What you were gonna say was gratuitous. Besides, now let me take off your shirt.”

Takao slightly lifts his body so Midorima can slide off his shirt. He glides his long fingers under Takao's shirt, slightly brushing along his sides and touching the tips Takao's chest, which gives him ripples of chilliness. The ripples travel throughout his body, leaving his skin sensitive, ready to cater to Shintarou's next advances.

"You too Shin-chan. Otherwise it's not fair~ " Takao intently watches as Midorima strips off his shirt, exposing his beautiful body and then throws it to the side of the bed.

"I can practically feel Midorima touching me all over, yet all he did was take his shirt off. His skin, hair it's all so beautiful, and now, we're boyfriends. And I guess I ended up being the bottom... well not that I don't like being dominated by Midorima but-" While Takao was thinking, Midorima had already slid off Takao's boxers and grabbed his member.

"Ah! Nghh...-" moaned Takao. "My mind is going to go blank...this long awaited pleasure..it's...over...taking me" Was his last thought before losing himself. The only thing that existed now was Midorima and pleasure.

While taking ahold of Takao's length with a single hand Midorima looked up from his task with his emerald eyes, piercing Takao. He continued to keep up an unremitting rhythm on Takao's cock. Slowly creeping up to Takao's lips and looking straight into the eagle eyes of his partner. The other man, not prepared and not knowing, cowered in a mix of fear and greediness under the green haired male.

Just as his lips were a mere cm away from Takao, he abruptly stopped the rhythm he'd built up.

"Shin~ch..a..n~! More...! Haa- ngh..please...don't suddenly..stop.. I'm begging you!"

"What a pretty face. I didn't know you were able to show that type of countenance..." remarks Midorima whilst brushing a tear off Takao's eye. "What a salty tear. Are all tears so salty or is it just yours?" Said Midorima, starting up his rhythm again.

"Hya.. ha a..Shi....n-...cha....n-" Takao was desperate. Pulling at the sheets on his right side, and pushing the pillow into his face with the other.

"Don't cover your face. Your expression is important to me." Midorima grabbed Takao's chin with his finger. Once again ceasing his rhythm, he repeats steadily creeping onto the thin lips of the man beneath him. Holding his chin in place, making it impossible for the raven to escape. Ignoring the efforts the raven makes to struggle against the skilled hand in control.

"Haa.. nngh..." Takao shudders, catching his breath.

Then Midorima closes the centimetre gaps between their lips, entwining their tongues, pushing through Takao's thin barrier, entering new territory. At the exact same time he jerked on Takao with such expertise, that it's enough to finish him. Reaching his limit Takao shouted out his prayers and curses, releasing himself onto Midorima.

"Ah! Shin-chan!! Fu...ck....! Haa...ah.." Takao panted, expecting no new advancements, but he was wrong.

"We're not yet finished my baby crow.”

"Ah... Haa.. ..baby... cr- ow..?" Wonders Takao

Spreading his hands across Takao's chest he began softly caressing him. Tracing his fingers lower and lower, embracing Takao's abs, tracing his fingers around each. Midorima kisses Takao's stomach, then continues to go lower with his hands, slowly mirroring out to the side, until he finally reaches Takao's derriere.

Other than panting and breathing; as Takao has been doing, he realized what Midorima was doing. He lifted his head up slightly, just to make eye contact.

"Can we...?" Asks Midorima

"Already there... huh.." Takao said with a worried expression "Well.. let's try it.."

"Are you sure? This is a big decision, you can say no."

"I know that! Otherwise this would be assault! I know my precious Shin-chan would never do that." Smiled Takao

"If you're sure about this then I'll go get the co..condoms.."

" Don't forget the lube!" Takao joked.

"I know!" Midorima answered back.

 

~~~

 

After a few moments of waiting, Midorima returns with a condom box and a small tube.

"Why do you even have lube Shin-chan? Takao smirks "I don't have anything at my house. So if this," Takao gestures the current situation. "were to happen at my house we would not be getting anywhere."

"Or we would have to do it without "protection"." Midorima concluded.

"Please..do not call it protection! No one here is getting pregnant. We're gay and that's all there is to it." Takao teasingly remarked.

"Hmmf. True enough. Now... shall we start?"

"I'm putting it on you. The condom..." Takao blushed to his ears from embarrassment, turning his head to the side.

"Alright, here you go, and this too." Midorima hands him the box and tube."I'm in your hands, for now that is. After that.. prepare yourself." Midorima says as he sprawls himself onto the bed in front of Takao

"Yes yes, I look forward to it." With shaky hands Takao takes out a packet, then starts to tear it creating the nice of shuffling plastic.Even if this is his first time, ever. Was this Midorima's first time? Was he even social enough to get a lover? Taking out the rubber, he gestured towards Midorima to take off his boxers.

"I don't wanna, my hands are tired from handling you...literally." Midorima says, acting like the spoiled child he is.

Not wasting a second, Takao figures Midorima's not going to take any initiative, and climbs on top of Midorima, pulling off his boxers, springing out his manly pride. Intimidated by the large size Takao still continued to slide on the condom with trembling fingers. "How is this gonna work..I just don't know.. even with lube.. is it possible.." thought Takao. The few times when he'd come across how gay sex work's, he didn't dig to deep into it, figuring it'll all go smoothly in its own time. But now... he's wondering if he should've tried listening to the drama BLCD's and the yaoi doujinshis he'd occasionally find in his sister's room. But now it's too late. Smooth or not, it was gonna happen, with Midorima. The real one.

"Is that all you're going to do? You're quite boring in your own way, Takao. Guess I'll continue for you. In one smooth move Midorima brings Takao into his lap with Takao's head resting on his shoulder, and his legs girding Midorima's hips.

"Shi...cha...n!?" Takao exhaled in surprise.

"Where's the tube?"

"It's..it's right here." Takao hands Midorima the tube.

After slicking up his fingers, and preparing Takao, Midorima warns "Please bare through this. It might be a bit painful but it's necessary for the next part. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I love you."

"Ok.. " Takao says in an anxious, breathy voice.

Wearily, Midorima inserted one finger, waiting to see Takao's reaction.️

"Hnn... eugh.." shuddered the black haired man. Takao trembled, hanging onto Midorima's shoulders on either side, leaving nail imprints on Midorima's skin.

Ignoring the stinging pain on his shoulders he continued. "I'm gonna put in another finger. OK? "

"What...is this fee...ling. Hnn. .so..foreign..continue please..!" The rugged, heavy breathing paused in the air around them, but didn't stop, it only intensified after the next finger.

"Ah! Hn..ah!..It hur-hurts! Shin~chan....it feels..so...weird."

"Are you okay? We can stop? Tell me anything. " Midorima's concern growing by the second. Was he being to rough.. even though he said he'd be gentle..but the sounds Takao was making were heavenly..

"Hnn...haa! Continue.." Preparing himself for the next finger, Takao tightened his grip to Midorima's shoulders, practically hugging him. Looking up from his position Takao's agitated face showed a mix of many emotions, from pain, pleasure, endurance and torment.

Inserting the final finger, Takao was ready to burst, hugging Midorima so tightly and leaving a hickey on his chest as he was desperate for release.

"Do you think...you're ready..?" Asks Midorima

"I'm... ready...for..anything..by..now.. You are..my one and only Shin-chan." said Takao whilst catching his breath.

"Too much. Too much. Takao is too beautiful. I've been given permission. I can..." Being a little too much for him to handle all he could do was to move Takao underneath him, changing positions and taking out his fingers in the process. Takao moaned and cried loudly at the sudden release.

"Ah...! Haa... Eughh.." whimpered Takao.

"I'm going to do it now..." Midorima states.

"Mmh..be careful, it's my first...time..." Takao admitted.

"Your first time...?"

"Yes...."

"....I feel so special....." Midorima smiled.

"Why would that be?" Takao blushed

"Just so you know..you're my first too..."

"Shin-chan! How can you be so skilled then! I'd pee my pants in your position!

"What do you mean? I just go with the flow."

"You created the flow, and I followed it. There would be no flow if you suddenly went still!"

"What are you trying to say." Midorima asked.

"I'm trying to say!" Takao paused. "That you being on top of me at this moment shows you have experience with this!

"But I dont!" Midorima defends himself.

"Then you’re a natural."

"I...." At a loss for words, Midorima readjusted his hands on either side of Takao, implying his next action. Takao gave a gesture of permission and smiled, raising his hands to his ears.

"Lets start.

 

"Yes.." Takao looked to the side. Then up to Midorima

"Oh Takao, how much I love you. It's just unexplainable" Midorima pressed his lips to Takao's, taking back his role as the dominant one. They kiss for a long time, till Takao let's go to catch his breath.

"Haa..."

Taking ahold of Takao's thighs Midorima takes his time to position himself properly, then lowers himself gently into Takao. Breathing out as he goes deeper. Takao gasps from the sudden dong

"Ah! Mmm..."

Takao perfectly holds in Midorima, and he needed to control himself from not moving his hips.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Midorima asks with concern

"I...I don't know..but..it hurts..a..bit " Takao manages to say.

"Do you want me stop?"

"No..! I'll go through it..for you.."

"Takao..." Midorima thrusted deeper, making Takao call his name.

"Shin-chan!!" Takao whimpered tightening his grasp on Midorima's hand.

Midorima begins to develop a rhythm of thrusting, observing how Takao reacts to each thrust.

"Shin-chan...am I- Ah! good..do I- Haa... feel good.."

"You're perfect..." Midorima let out."And I'm probably- eugh- probably not gonna last too long..."

"Kiss me!" Takao begged.

Midorima brought his head down to kiss the man underneath him beginning a long kiss, his mind overloading from the expression on Takao’s face.

Feeling that he could no longer keep going, Midorima sped up his rhythm, then finally with his remaining energy, he reached his climax. Releasing himself inside of Takao.

Catching his breath, Midorima slowly took himself out of Takao.

"Haa..Ow..." Takao breathed.

Midorima, breathless left a kiss on Takao's lips then lied down next to him.

"Takao how do you feel?" Midorima asked as he took off the condom and walked away to throw it out.

"It felt...pleasurable yet strange at the same time."

"You'll get used to it soon." Midorima comes back into the room.

"Used..to..it.." Takao wanted to jump in a hole from the unwanted embarrassment on his face. He covered his face with his hands.

"Now now-" Midorima hugs Takao from the back placing little pecks on his neck. "Shall we cuddle?"

"No..I'm tired..I can't properly function...my bottom hurts too..." Takao yawned. Midorima practically passed away from seeing his yawn.

"Are you sure you’re alright? Do you need anything? I'll get you ice? I'm sorry i'm not a doctor..yet..haha"

"Oh Shin-chan!" Takao wraps his arms around Midorima, trampling him on the bed.

"Hey! If you're gonna do that don't do it right after showing your yawn!"

"Hehe!" Takao smiled, nuzzling Midorima's neck.

"Ok, anyways then..let's put our clothes back on Midorima suggested. " Or something else might happen."

"Sure!"  
~~~

In the morning Takao wakes up being spooned by Midorima, making it impossible to get out. He tries to wiggle around but it deems impossible. He needs to wait for Midorima to wake up.

While waiting for Midorima to awaken, Takao takes the time to appreciate the events that took place.  
"I started being emo...then I woke up Shin-chan, then he gave me a blow job, then we had sex.." Takao smirks "I'd say that's perfect." He thought to himself.

He noticed how large Midorima's hands were, how close their bodies were together and how even in his sleep, Midorima seems to mumble something about a Takao in thigh highs...also of course the bulge pressing into his back..

"Thigh..highs...Takao....Hmmf...you...shouldn't...have.." He mumbled in his sleep.

Takao became bothered by his mumbles, but somehow felt happy about it too. He wished he could somehow get a hold of thigh highs at that very moment, and witness the reaction to Midorima waking up to a him in thigh highs. But alas, there were no known thigh highs in the vicinity.

"Just how long am I supposed to wait for this large man to wake up?" Thought Takao.

He experiments pulling on the covers gently, then moving his butt around (despite the slight pains) and finally, wiggling his toes against Midorima's feet, which does the trick. Midorima starts to stir beside Takao, waking from his slumber of Takao in thigh highs.

Takao pretends to be asleep, interested in what Midorima will do.

Midorima does the same thing as Takao did, he wiggles around trying to get the other to awaken, but Takao stays put, still "sleeping". Knowing that he has a boner, Midorima wiggled even more, then somehow carefully ripped himself away from Takao, getting off the bed. It was more simple for him since he was the one spooning in this circumstance.

"Oh no! He's probably gonna make a run for the washroom! I need to stop him!" Takao quickly thought out his plan.

"Haaaa!" Takao rose up from the bed, pretending to have just woken up. "Good morning Shin-chan! Where are you going? Don't run away so early in the morning!"

"Yup..I'm not going anywhere..just getting a drink." Midorima says without turning to Takao.

"He's hiding it! He's hiding his boner! When does he plan to tell me! This little carrot..." silently muttered Takao.

Takao gets up from the bed making his way towards Midorima. The carrot walks faster, making it to the water jug before having to expose his hard-on. But it

But it's so painfully obvious that he's hiding a boner that Takao almost takes pity on Midorima.

"He could be doing me right now, yet he's drinking water!"

"So Takao, how's your body, does it still hurt?" Midorima asks just to fill the silence in the air, raising the cup to his mouth.

Deciding that this was the last straw Takao took action.  
" I think that, at this exact moment, you're in more pain than me." Tracing his finger down Midorima’s spine, then hugging Midorima from the back he slides his fingers down Midorima’s boxers, feeling his shaft.

"I..." Midorima gulps.

"And this..it was like that long before you awoke. Am I right?"

"How did you know.."

Lifting his hands to Midorima’s chin, he begins "You mumble in your sleep Shin-chan." Moving Midorima’s mouth to the word mumble.

"And what..exactly did I mumble?" Midorima asks, gently placing the cup down onto the counter.

"Well..something about a Takao in thigh highs?" Takao lowers his hands to Midorima’s chest. "Who is this Takao you speak of in your sleep?"

"Well..." Midorima begins to defend himself, but decides it's useless and speaks the truth. "The Takao in the dream was you!"

"And what if you were to turn around and see the real Takao in luxurious thigh highs. What woul-" Midorima quickly turns around only to see a non-thigh-high-wearing-Takao.

"Just kidding! " Takao smiles and leaps onto Midorima, hugging him tightly, taking in Midorima’s warmth and scent. Then he steps up on his tippy toes to kiss the tall man.

"That was quite the trick" Midorima finally exhaled.

"Hehe!" Takao chuckled. "But I'm worried for you. You still need to fix yourself up."

"I'll just go do it in the washroom."

"No! I...Um...I'll...help..you.." Takao let's out." I'll give you a blow job...eh he he..." Takao connects his fingers.

Midorima didn't reply. He was too busy going over what came from Takao's mouth..and what will be going into Takao's mouth. "Takao..you don't need to.."

"I insist! Let me try! I'll try my best...even though it's my first attempt..." Takao gulps " If my best isn't enough...then...Um..." He scratches his chin." I'll wear thigh highs for a whole day at your house..."

Multiple thoughts travel and appear throughout Midorima’s mind. But there was one thing for certain. He wanted to see Takao in thigh highs, yet they would mean saying his blow job was bad...but he wanted the blow-job too. He considered being mean after the blow-job just for the thigh highs...but he obviously wouldn't take that as his final choice. Say the blow job was bad》thigh highs, blow job》no thigh highs. What a tough decision.

"Shin-chan? Are you there?" Takao waved into Midorima’s face.

"Takao, can we make a compromise?"

"Well..."

"Would you like to see me shirtless in an apron?"

Now it was Takao's turn to be go into a world of his own, as hundreds of mind painted images bombarded his mind. Many patterns of aprons, many shirtless Midorima’s and many possibilities. He wanted his Shin-chan to wear all possible styles onto his beautiful figure.

"I'm listening." Takao snaps out of his fantasy.

"You'll wear thigh highs for me, and I'll wear an apron upon my naked body for a day; with shorts that is."

"Well, for me you'll have to try on many aprons. As many as I want. I'll bring them myself. Also, I get a sweater if I get too cold. And slippers."

"Hmm..." Midorima considers. "How about...we'll go buy the thigh highs together?"

"How would we do that? Lingerie stores aren't always allowing guys like us to enter into there. Besides, we're only in our first year of high school!" He reasons

"Well..fine. I guess I'll just buy them myself.. but then I'll have to try them on too..." Midorima teases.

"Fine! Thigh high shopping date it is!" Takao sulks.

"Hehe. I also get to wear a sweater if it gets cold."

"I accept the deal."  
"As do I." Midorima and Takao shake hands.

"And so...I was promised a blow job..?" Midorima asks

"If you want a blow-job to go I'm adding thigh highs to my part of the deal."

"No...! You wouldn't...!"

"Yes I would! I want to decorate Shin-chan as much as I can!"

"I'll probably regret this...but I agree..." Midorima drops his head, shaking it.

"Well then..shall we get started?"

 

 

 

 

"Oh come here you large bottle of sunshine!" Midorima lifts up Takao bridal style and carries him to the bed. They both smile at each other in bliss of each others comfort, because it felt like their life had just started. But for you, the strange person who goes around reading about these bottles of sunshine, Well, this story has ended for you.

~Have fun imagining Midorima in an apron and thigh highs and Takao in thigh highs :)


End file.
